Foot-actuated control pedals for vehicles are well known. Most automobiles include an accelerator pedal for vehicle/engine speed or torque/power control, and a brake pedal for braking control. Manual transmission automobiles typically include a clutch pedal for engaging and disengaging the clutch to accommodate shifting of gears. Modern vehicles may utilize electrical and/or electromechanical sensors or detectors with control pedals. For example, sensors can be used to determine the amount of physical travel of a pedal (such as the accelerator pedal) caused by driver interaction; the sensor signals can then be used to control the vehicle/engine speed or other aspects of the vehicle. As another example, sensors can be used to determine the current physical position of a pedal (such as a brake pedal) caused by driver actuation; the sensor signals can then be used to control the brake system, generate brake lights, or the like.
Electronic sensor signals are usually collected, analyzed, and processed by one or more electronic control units (ECUs) onboard the host vehicle. For example, an engine control module (ECM) might be used to control various aspects of the vehicle's engine, such as the throttle position, the fuel/air intake system, stability systems, etc. The ECM could also be used to receive and process conventional sensor signals for one or more control pedals.